Te amo
by XD Ia-chan
Summary: Mira y aprende que todos pueden resignarse, no es correcto, pero así se dan las cosas, en el camino preparado por el humor retorcido de la vida.


**Sumary****: **_Mira y aprende que todos pueden resignarse, no es correcto, pero así se dan las cosas, en el camino preparado por el humor retorcido de la vida._

**Disclaimer**: _Bleach es propiedad de Tite Kubo._

_**Te amo**_

—Te amo…

Si, susurros silenciosos que desembocan en el lugar donde todo desaparece y nada tiene valor, donde los sentimientos no están y el corazón no alcanza a escuchar.

—Te amo…

Te preguntas, qué significa _eso_ en este momento y por qué no te sabe a nada, por qué suena tan vacio y no sientes nada. Te respondes en ese instante, con el mismo argumento tonto de siempre…

_Porque no es ella_.

Sabes que, quién te dice esas palabras y a quien tú se las dices, siente las mismas dudas que tú, sabes que la persona que abrasas y besas en este momento piensa lo mismo, siente lo mismo y tal vez en su cabeza se cuestiona de igual manera y se responde igual que tú, con ese:

_Porque no es él._

Y te dices… _Qué tontería_. Vuelves a preguntar algo a tu cabeza, algo distinto, algo tonto, porque lo sabes y no lo entiendes: _¿Cómo llegue a… esto?... _

—_Te amo— _dices de nuevo. Esas dos palabras. Esa oración tan simple y complicada que hace más de un año, perdió su significado para ti.

—_Te amo—_Maldición. Ella también lo hace, te lo dice, pero ambos no lo sienten. Es comprensible ¿no?... No se quieren, pero están juntos, para pasar las penas. Te preguntas mientras la besas, como salen esas palabras de tus labios. Si eras tan cobarde para decírselo a quien de verdad amabas.

Y tu tiempo se reduce al pasado, siempre a él, siempre recordando, siempre reviviendo y siempre buscando _eso_ que perdiste, pero sabes que no lo encontraras en ese país, en esa ciudad y mucho menos en ese lugar al que acudes para librar tus frustraciones, cuando sabes de esa persona que amabas. Porque perdiste eso, el valor de hacer lo que querías y luchar por lo que amabas.

Lo perdiste todo como ella, por eso se acompañan y se ayudan, por eso corres a refugiarte en sus brazos y ella en los tuyos.

Sabes que cuando regreses a tu departamento vas a reír irónicamente, tirar todo, cortarte en algún lugar por eso, emborracharte solo, llorar como una niña y desmayarte por ahí, pero antes de ello, llamaras a su celular para decirle buenas noches, los dos saben que el llamar a última hora, para desear la buenas noches, es el aviso silencioso de que alguno está mal. _Lo de siempre en la depresión._

A la mañana siguiente ella vendrá a limpiar todo y curarte de cualquier herida, te acompañara todo el día para que te encuentres mejor. Sabes de igual manera que ella lo pasara mal, en esos instantes, pero intentará ayudarte, con una sonrisa o una comida extraña.

Veras sus ojos grises, donde hay dudas, tristezas, inseguridades, preocupaciones, resignación y bondad. Ella evitara tu mirada avergonzada, luego la besaras y repetirás esas dos palabras, ella hará lo mismo fingiendo ser esa persona que amas. Es la rutina, _por que los dos van a estar mal, pero acompañados_. Ella estará ahí para ti y tu para ella cuando este mal, la acompañaras, besaras y fingirás ser _él. _

_Fingir ser él._

_Fingir ser ella._

_Fingir ser Ichigo._

_Fingir ser Rukia._

No quieres pensar eso en este momento, es comprensible, tal vez no lo hagas, tal vez reflexiones y no hagas nada, tan solo quedarte con ella ahí.

—Te amo…

—Te amo…Renji…

Las mismas palabras, pero en este momento te hacen sentir escalofríos, la sostienes en tus brazos, la miras tratando de descifrar que es lo que pasa, ella espera el beso con los ojos cerrados y lagrimas que quieren salir. Lo comprendes, ella está tratando de esforzarse, para olvidar y seguir. Te dices que tal vez debas hacer lo mismo. La besas con más ganas y fuerzas en ese marco de ventana que indica que la noche está presente. Te separas e intentas ser tan fuerte como ella.

—Te amo… Te amo… Orihime…

Salió de tus labios y sientes como los engranajes de esta extraña relación que tienes, da un paso, tal vez al progreso, después de tanto estar juntos.

Quieres repetir eso, decir su nombre. Extrañamente te reconforta saber que tienes a alguien a quien demostrar tu debilidad y fortaleza, e intuyes que tal vez para ella es lo mismo, eso te sienta mejor de lo que esperas.

Ella te mira con los ojos llenos de algo parecido a la esperanza y al confort. Se besan. Como describirlo… es distinto, casi mágico, es la primera vez de parte de ambos algo tan realista, se siente… bien y el estremecimiento del cuerpo de ella te indica que ella siente lo mismo. Es casi imposible para alguien más imaginar el cómo pueden entenderse los dos al mismo tiempo, sin palabras, supones que el tiempo juntos hace eso.

Se separan y tú la abrasa la tomas de una de sus manos al separarse y la llevas a que se siente, esta temblorosa y sus ojos te dicen algo que es como la felicidad, parece que los tuyos le indican lo mismo.

—_No recuerdes…No ahora… No después de esto…—_Esas palabras, grita tu cabeza y prometes que es la última vez. Recuerdas que la primera vez que besaste a esa chica buscaste entre tus brazos una figura más pequeña y un cabello más corto. Ella al recorrer con sus manos, busco también a alguien más bajo, con cabello más corto. Los dos en ese momento buscaban otro aroma, no de la persona que estaban besando, pero no dijeron nada y continuaron. Sin acuerdo alguno empezaron a frecuentarse y poco a poco se suponía que eran pareja. Nadie se alegro. Todos sabían porque hacían todo esto.

_¿Recuerdas como la conociste?_

Ella revoloteaba alrededor de Ichigo y tú tratabas de igualar el paso a Rukia. Que humillante para ambos, aun así te gustaba esa realidad porque era sencilla y tenías la posibilidad de estar al lado de la persona que amabas. Para ambos era lo mismo, eran felices así, revoloteando y corriendo para llamar la atención de esa persona especial.

Aquí es donde el humor retorcido de la vida se pone en práctica. Donde Ichigo y Rukia, se sonríen y ustedes supieron que todo estaba perdido. Las cuestiones más comunes en ese momento eran _¿Cómo pasó esto?_...o ese _¿Dónde me perdí?_...

El color rosa nunca fue el color de sus vidas y en ese momento todo era aun peor, para todos. Tu ya no tenias a que aferrarte, Orihime tampoco. Ichigo y Rukia habían desaparecido del mapa. Ese momento que te enteraste la risa que soltaste con ironía te salvó de llorar, pero a Orihime no.

El caos que armó la familia de Rukia al saber que ella había sido "_secuestrada_" no tenia comparación, era todo como un delirio de realidades.

Cuatro meses después de eso Orihime y tú estaban juntos, pero había llegado una carta, era lo que menos querías en ese momento, saber de Rukia. Te sorprendiste al leer esa carta, como todos. La letra, las palabras de ella denotaban alegría, igual que la parte que Ichigo había escrito. Ellos siempre habían tenido ese aspecto triste y melancólico, ahora ya no. Te parecía tan extraño y de verdad te dolió en ese momento el corazón. La carta decía tantas cosas, tantas cosas que no querías saber.

_Síndrome de Estocolmo._ Fue lo más cursi que habías leído y el recuerdo que guardaras de Rukia, ella había escrito que "_…Si Ichigo es el secuestrador, yo tengo el Síndrome de Estocolmo…_". Como dolió es instante era increíble. A partir de eso decidiste olvidarte de ella y Orihime de _él._

Ahora en el presente, te resignaste, como ella.

Pasó un año y algo más. Hoy salieron, una llamada lo arruinó todo. Ellos habían regresado. Que dolor. Por unanimidad sin palabras fueron con todos sus amigos a verlos. Ella te tomo de la mano toda la tarde y tú la mantenías abrazada.

Ichigo y Rukia, se habían casado. Estaban felices y habían venido solo a saludar. Basto solo unos minutos para que tu y Orihime quisieran llorar. Por eso ahora están en su departamento, acompañados, hoy había muerto las esperanzas.

—Renji…Te amo…

—Orihime… Te amo…

Este dialogo ya no era el mismo homologo de siempre, pero faltaba mucho por recorrer.

Los años pasan volando y te convenciste que tenías que ser feliz con ella. La relación que conllevan es de confianza, cariño, apoyo y soledad compartida, soledad de dos.

No quieres pensar en este instante ¿verdad? Dejaras que la inercia guie tus acciones, al igual que ella. Todos presentes en ese lugar, claro excepto ellos, porque no les enviaste la invitación.

El registro civil en ese momento carecía de vida, era una boda, pero no lo parecía por los invitados. Los novios se limitaban a sonreír. Tu, no sabias si era real tu sonrisa o mentira y mucho menos sabias en ese momento de ella.

No hubo boda religiosa, no era correcto, para ambos no era justo. Por lo demás había una pequeña fiesta organizada, no era la boda grande feliz que ambos habían soñado, igualmente no habían soñado con la persona que tenían por pareja en ese momento.

Mientras veías a los invitados, recuerdas como habían acordado casarse…

Salieron a caminar por el parque, no era un aniversario, cumpleaños o Día de San Valentín, había un anillo sencillo con una piedra blanca. Sentados en una banca, sin hablar y sin mirarse, tu pronunciaste esa simple palabra:

_Casémonos…_

Había quedado congelado el ambiente y esa palabra suspendida, flotando en aire. Ella volteó sonrió, tomo la cajita y solo asistió con los ojos secos. Pusiste el anillo en su dedo anular se abrazaron y caminaron, planeando como seria todo esto. Pero había una razón en esto, Ichigo y Rukia iban a regresar por esos días… para volverse a irse luego y no querían llorar.

Las ensoñaciones se fueron cuando tenían que bailar. No iba pensar se prometió, pero ahí estaba pensando en todo y en nada que idiota. Sonrió y bailó con ella, parecían felices… y la palabra clave era _parecía._

Ya pasaba la ceremonia y la perdiste de vista. Estas acompañado por uno de tus amigos, lo miras y él hace lo mismo, sin decir nada, la mirada que Ishida tiene es de reproche.

— ¿La amas?— No querías esto, pero ahí está la cuestión.

—Estar enamorado implica muchas cosas, entre ellas sufrir, yo no quiero sufrir más, solo quiero estar a su lado.

—Eso ¿es sentido común?

—No, es raciocinio— El suspira y te mira.

—En el amor no existe raciocinio—Ishida se aleja dejando colgado esa frase en tu mente.

—Lo sé— Lo sabes. Y tu respuesta se la lleva el viento en un susurro, que nadie va escuchar.

Esta noche llegan a un nuevo lugar donde vivir una casa mediana. Como un matrimonio tradicional la cargas entre tus brazos hasta la habitación. En silencio y con una sonrisa, pero no de amor tal vez de amistad.

La besas y no escuchas y no dices las palabras de siempre. Escuchas tu nombre y tú dices el de ella, nada más, ella tiembla leve por el nerviosismo y tu algo similar. Tienen miedo y no están preparados emocionalmente. No la tocas duermes abrazado a ella, ella se aferra a ti y sabes que aquí empieza esta otra historia.

Ya pasado un mes y te acostumbraste a dormir con ella solo eso. En realidad te acostumbrarte a ella. Pero la vida sigue con el mismo humor y, se ensaño contigo y tu esposa.

Justo hoy cumplen un mes y un día de casados. Y las noticias vuelan, Ichigo y Rukia ya no estaban juntos…

La noticia irrumpió en tu hogar de manera silenciosa y sin dialogar de eso con tu esposa. Como en ese momento el pasar del tiempo se sometió a un paso muy lento. Pasó un mes y pues esos dos habían regresado uno detrás del otro separados. Parecía que no tenía solución su problema, pero no sabían que había pasado y no se atrevieron ambos a despejar sus dudas, así que todo era normal, aun así no parecía de esa manera.

Realmente no sabias si querías correr donde Rukia para ayudarla. La viste y lo primero aparte de saludarla, fue decirle que te casaste con Inoue Orihime, ella te felicitó y se alegro por ti, no te lo esperabas, pero no te dolió verla, tampoco te hizo feliz, tal vez por la confusión. No te atreviste a preguntar por sus problemas, pero aun así hablaste con ella como si fuera tu amiga, de la que te habías enamorado, pero ahora ya no producía nada en ti, pudiste sonreír con normalidad.

Cuando llegaste a tu casa, sentada estaba Orihime esperándote. Te sentiste aliviado al verla ahí, como hace un mes al llegar a tu casa y encontrarla y saber que no te había abandonado por Ichigo.

Te sentaste a su lado estaba llorando y empezaron a conversar.

— ¿Te irás?...— era la pregunta que ella hacía con un poco de dificultad, y tu no entendías lo que pasaba. —Dime ¿Te irás con ella?— Por esos instantes te quedaste sorprendido por lo que ella preguntaba. — ¿Me dejaras?...

— ¿Por qué dices eso?— La única pregunta que se te ocurrió en esa situación la soltaste. Ella evitó tu mirada en esos instantes.

—Yo… vi hoy a Kurosaki-kun— eso te dolió, el ambiente estaba tenso, pero ninguno de los dos se movió. — Hablamos y le dije que estábamos casados, él se alegró por nosotros ¿sabes? Lo más extraño, es que él no es quien conocí hace años. No lo reconocí, pude hablar con él normal, sigue enamorado de Kuchiki-san, como siempre, no me dolió verlo, no lo entendía, pero al hablar con él, supe que Kurosaki-kun es ya solo un amigo.

—Orihime…

—No espera, todavía no termino. Cuando me despedí de él sentí que una carga bajaba de mi espalda, estaba feliz por ese instante, me di cuenta que lo había superado… en ese momento pensaba regresar a casa y preparar una cena para ambos… No entiendo cómo, pero te vi con Kuchiki-san, me acerque al café donde estaban y te vi sonriendo…—Cerraste los ojos sintiendo incómodo, porque había pasado lo mismo contigo, pero ella te había visto con Rukia, no sabías que hacer y la miraste—… para ser sincera esperaba que esto pasara, porque tú siempre la amaste… aun así… aun así… me dolió mucho… Dime… Renji ¿Te irás?…— Sus palabras se cortaron por las lagrimas en ese momento, de alguna manera te sentiste feliz, tomaste sus manos y la miraste ella.

Ese instante viste una luz en el pasaje nublado que parecía ser tu vida. Ella, ahí tu esposa, era esa luz. Solo ella, ese momento todo parecía ser solucionado con eso. Querías solucionar esto y estar con ella…

—No voy a ningún lado—Los sollozos y lloriqueos de ella se hicieron más fuertes, pero ahora su rostro tenía una sonrisa. La besaste como si fuese la primera vez. Lo habías conseguido en ese momento lo que siempre querías dejar de pensar. Habías oído que _el amor no se piensa, se siente._

Al separarte la abrazaste y le dijiste lo que había pasado con Rukia. Ella lloró de felicidad y la besaste. Aclaraste tu cabeza, la llevaste en brazos a la habitación que compartían, sin dejarla de besar.

Esa noche solo tú y ella tienen conciencia de lo que pasó. Era la primera vez que compartían algo así. No sabias si todo esto era amor, pero lo ibas a averiguar. Mientras repetías su nombre y ella el tuyo. En esa habitación no había esas palabras ya gastadas, estaba el presente de una relación que avanzaba y trataba de superar su pasado. Sonreíste cuando la viste tan frágil en tus brazos, por primera vez, durmiendo y tú te limitaste a contemplarla, en algún momento te decías que se iba a romper, pero eso no pasaba y nunca iba a pasar, porque tú la cuidarías.

En la mañana ambos se miraron y sonrojaron, pero ella se acercó y te abrazó y en ese instante, en ese instante tú supiste que la vida no es tan mala y todo iba a estar bien si te acompañaba siempre. No era cursi era la realidad y te conformaste de una manera buena.

Tiempo después, supiste que Ichigo y Rukia habían arreglado lo que les había ocurrido y ambos se habían ido, no te importo, pero nunca olvidaras la conversación que tuviste ese día con tu esposa.

—No iras tras ella— no lo miraba mientras comían. Tú te sorprendiste y te levantaste en ese momento. Ella se asustó al escuchar el movimiento de la silla y levantó la cabeza asustada esperando que él en ese momento no saliera corriendo tras Rukia. Pero tú te acercaste a ella. Tomando una de sus mejillas.

—Para que… si te tengo a ti…—ella volvió a llorar y lanzarse a los brazos de su esposo.

Desde ese día no se supo más de Ichigo y Rukia, sus amigos dijeron que ellos eran muy felices, pero nada más.

Tú no te preguntaste nunca más el quizás con otra persona y te dedicaste a ser algo similar a feliz, pero con ella, con Orihime.

Si era amor no importaba, estaba allí ella y eso te bastaba.

"_**No existe el felices por siempre o el colorín colorado por que la vida no es un cuento es algo constante y con un propósito y un humor retorcido "**_

_El amor es como, cuando recorres el desierto para llegar al oasis acompañado de alguien y una botella de agua. _

_Si lo entregas todo al mismo instante que tu acompañante lo pide, sufres al atravesar el largo camino, tal vez no lo logres. Si miras en algún momento a tu lado puedes darte cuenta que quien está ahí no es más que un espejismo que desaparece, y vuelves a la soledad. _

_Si sabes querer y quererte, mides cuanto das del agua que tienes, poco pero que alcance para los dos y para recorrer el camino. No llegaras cansado y se dice que después del desierto se alcanza esa cosa que muchos creen utópico: la felicidad… Pero no siempre es así, ya que esta metáfora no es solo para el amor, hay varias cosas que se confunden con esta._

_Muchas gracias por leer._

_¿Review? Onegai_


End file.
